


Enter the Vagabond

by MadKingHaywood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, Gang Violence, Other, Reader-Insert, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadKingHaywood/pseuds/MadKingHaywood
Summary: They say demons don't exist and you believed only part of that was true. Sure there were people that others would label a demon for their actions but there were no actual demons in this world. Well you believed that until the Vagabond walked right into your life and completely changed it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy it's been a while since I ever tried to write a story, but here goes. I'm a little rusty but I hope you all enjoy!!

_The first thing you felt was your throbbing head and the wailing sirens in the background. It took you a moment to realize you were lying on your back on the ground, everything felt sluggish and your head would not stop pounding. You carefully opened your eyes but that only incited the headache to throb more as if your brain just didn't want to function in this very moment. Instead of fighting it, you allowed yourself to lie there in hopes it would stop and listened carefully to your surroundings._

_Where were you?_ _You couldn't recall the last events that happened, why the hell were you on the ground, just what exactly happened._

_Muffled voices filled your ears, they sounded close by, but the sirens also started to sound like they were getting closer._

_"---did you do?!"_

_"I ---- do that!"_

_"Bullshit Ryan, what the fuck did you do?!"_

_It only took a second but you instantly knew who's voice that was. Michael. But why was he yelling at Ryan?_

 

_.....Fuck it._

 

_The headache was just going to have to wait, you opened your eyes and quickly bolted up. That in return made you feel nauseous but you fought through the feeling as you took in your surroundings. It took a minute or two for your eyes to adjust to the dimly lit area, but you could tell it was some small warehouse. Windows were boarded up with wood, though some had been broken in a few spots. The whole place was dusty, but you could see from the sunlight pouring through holes that it was daylight outside._

_"Ryan I swear to fucking god if you don't explain to me I'll bash your face in myself."_

_You started to turn your head and stand up to see why Michael was getting on Ryan's case, but stopped dead in your tracks._

 

_Blood. There was so much blood. It was everywhere, how could you have not even noticed it when you sat up. Your eyes locked on Ryan. His hands completely covered in blood holding a knife in one of them._

_Your knife._

 

_Your eyes trailed down to the body on the ground and your heart stopped. Time seemed to have slowed down and the only thing that was grounding you was the constant throbbing in your head._

 

_He was gone. Your whole world was gone._

 

 

* * *

 

 

An alarm suddenly started blaring in your ears signaling for you to get up. You gave a grumble and rolled over to shut the damn thing off so you could sleep another five minutes. That is until you realized why you had it set. Quickly bolting out of bed and mumbling a few shits, you grabbed your clothes you had set out the previous night and hopped immediately into the shower not caring if cold or hot water came out.

It was of course freezing. 

 

It didn’t take you long to get ready and once you were done, you took a good long look at the mirror. Reflecting back was you, but not quite you. Most days you didn’t bother with makeup or doing your hair because it was all hidden behind a mask. But today was different. You had a job, go in and extract information for your client. And in order to do that, you had to look the part. Which meant dressing up.

You didn’t exactly hate it, but for most of your jobs you didn’t have to worry about dressing up. Especially considering most of your jobs included the victim not remembering what you even looked like. So it was a bit off seeing yourself dressed in a more form fitting outfit. _Whatever lets just get this show on the road._ You made a mental thought of how much you could carry, weapon wise, incase anything should happen.

You glanced over at the clock by your bed, the time showing 6:00 pm. You had exactly half an hour before you needed to be at the party. _Good._ If not for staying up till 5 am you would have left before but being a bit late did somehow end up in your favor.

Giving one last look over the folder on the client you made sure to remember the key things. His name was Jimmy Holder, he was a famous crime boss who retired but still did black market dealings while on his day job he was renounced as a popular author. Of course that was a lie too because he stole works from writers he'd hire and promise to make famous but just rip them off and made sure they stayed quite about it. His profile showed he was easily under 6ft with dark shaggy hair and a very freckled complexion.  

A quiet buzz came from your phone which interrupted your thoughts. It was your client sending you the party address and confirming the target was there. You gave a smirk, this was going to be easy.

 

 

When you arrived at the club you could see it was quite a large event. Giving a hum, you thanked the driver that you had take you there and handed him a large stack of cash, before stepping out of the car. A few people who were standing outside turned their heads and you gave a small smirk before flashing a small envelope to the bouncer who then ushered you inside. As the door started to close behind you, you could hear a voice or two being upset that you hadn’t been carded like the rest of them.

Inside it was hot and humid with vast amounts of bodies dancing and mingling. There was a bar off to the back right which you headed straight for, nothing like a drink to prepare you for the long night ahead. It would also give you a great starting point to find your target as they frequently drank from what the file told you.

“Two shots of fireball!” you called out to the bar tender who nodded and quickly whipped up the shots for you then slide them down your way. You graciously gulped them down.

Off to your left side you heard a chuckle.

“Hope you can hold your alcohol.”

“Well at least I can hold my alcohol better than you can hold your tounge.” You sent a snarky remark back before giving a glare to the man next to you.

What greeted you was a pleasant surprise of a handsome face with the bluest eyes you’d ever seen. Luckily you were able to conceal your surprise, but the guy chuckled again.

“Ouch.”

As you looked at him you were able to take in his features, he was pretty tall with sandy blonde hair that cascaded around his face in soft waves, some of it pulled back into a ponytail. He looked to be wearing somewhat formal clothes but nothing too formal. You almost turned your head back away from him before he spoke again.

“Sorry you just don’t seem like you’d be able to hold alcohol very well.”

He then gave you a once over, to which you silently wished you weren’t on job so you could punch this asshole in the face. You hated when guys would do that, their eyes always lingering loner than you cared or would allow sometimes, but sadly you couldn’t risk stirring up trouble tonight. You knew he was just trying to get some small talk in to charm you but you were not having that tonight.

“Ch, well sorry to disappoint but I think you’re clearly are wrong.” Instead of waiting for his reply you just flipped around and walked away, making it quite clear you were done with the conversation. As you walked away you could almost feel the guys gaze burning into your back.

Luckily it was good timing as you spotted Holder across the room. You passed by a waiter holding some drinks and snatched two of them with a wink and picked up your step towards your key target. Currently he was talking to 3 people it looked like but you paid them no mind. Instead you reached out with a hand holding one of the drinks.

"Care for a drink?"

Holder turned and gave a puzzling look before his eyes lit up.

"Man I was beginning to think no one would hand me a drink. Thanks babe." He said with a big smile, hand brushing ever so slightly over your hand as he took the alcohol from you. You knew why he was doing that, it was a typical gesture that many targets did, mostly guys, on your jobs as some form of flirting. A "I'll gladly take you to bed" kind of gesture. You had to keep your composure though when that happened. 

"Might I ask who this lovely lady standing in front of me is?" 

You gave a small laugh. "[fake name], and a pleasure to meet you Mr. Holder, didn't think I'd actually catch you at this party." 

"Well, it is quite a pleasure to meet you too Miss [fake name]." Holder then took your now free hand and kissed the backside of it. _Ugh._ "And might I ask why you were looking for me?" 

At this point the other three had been dismissed by Holder, a bit disappointed in not finding out why some mystery lady had walked up to him. So now you were just alone with him, well not quite alone as you both were surrounded by other people in the club but you definitely hated when it got to this point. It was far more easier to do these jobs when you weren't on the spot with the target.

"Ah you see I'm quite a fan of your work and heard you were going to be here tonight, so I thought maybe you could give me a few pointers." You gave him a shy smile. A ploy that often quite worked. And it did, Holder ate right into your hands as he placed a hand on your arm. Any other person might not see it as anything else but Holder's eyes gave away what he was thinking and you couldn't help but mentally smirk. 

"I'd be glad to give you some pointers, but if you don't mind maybe we can take this somewhere less noisy." There was that big smile again. You internally cringed as you nodded, allowing him to guide you out of the main club room. 

Everything was going to plan. 

 

Except when a gunshot rang out and Holder who was holding your arm suddenly crumpled next to you. 

 

Panic ensued next as people began to scramble to get out of the club. You looked down at Holders dead body. _Dammit who the hell?!_ Your eyes scanned the crowd but to no avail you couldn't find the asshole who did it. With a swift heel turn you briskly stalked away. If you ever found whoever ruined your job, you were gonna kill them thrice.

You left through the back alley and found your bike you had prepared ahead of time to leave off of after the job would've been finished but looks like that was out the window. The only thing you could do now was just head back to your place and deal with the consequences from your client. They were not going to be happy. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to find out how your client will react as well you're now on the hunt to find who fucked up your job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow I was not expecting this much support for this story thank you guys. Classes are over so I'll try to get around to working on this more often, no promises I'm really bad at remembering to work on things ^^' Also really gonna try to work on things, i know as i work more and more on writing again I'll get back into bettering my works so hope you guys can bear with me haha.

By the time you get back to the apartment it is 9 p.m. To be honest you took the long way home because you didn't want to even think about the conversation you were about to have. It's not the conversation itself you didn't want to have, it was the client you were going to have this conversation with. They were.... very tempermental to say the least. You knew this from past experience with them after taking a job or two a year back. They would get very passionate about the jobs you took and from seeing them blow up over minor mistakes via other employees of theirs, it was easy to see what would rile them up. 

Aka this exact kind of accident that happened. You were only supposed to gather info however that was now nonnegotiable seeing as Holder was dead.

Before you could even get through the door of your apartment, your phone went off. Well shit. As you answered the phone you began to discard your shoes and outfit to get back into more comfortable clothes because let's be honest dressing up was so painful sometimes.

"Heeeyyyyy Jakson.."

 

....

 

"What the fuck [name]?!"

Immediately they dived right into it. You had to hold back the sigh that you so desperately wanted to exhale. Pinching your nose bridge you began to explain.

"Listen it wasn't my fault, ok, there was some ass-" But Jakson cut you off.

"I gave you explicit instructions on how to go about this job and yet SOMEHOW you fuck it up by what?! Not assessing the situation?! What the hell I thought you were the best of the best which is why I hired you in the first place! NOT to let my target get fucking SHOT right in the fucking HEAD!"

At this point you sat down on your couch, massaging your temples to clear the already beginning headache.

"I understand your complaints but how the hell was I supposed to know there was someone else after his ass?!"

"By doing your DAMN job thats how!"

 

This boiled your blood. How DARE they tell you that you didn't do your job. No you were given only a key amount of info, none of which even remotely told you that someone else wanted Holder dead. It could be implied that maybe others wanted him dead, after all, he was a retired crime boss however, from what you looked up on your own research Holder had made amends with any old enemies. So either Jakson hadn't bothered to clue you in or purposely left that little tidbit out expecting you to find it out on your own that Holder had a target painted on his back.

"You listen here, Jakson, maybe if you I don't know? GAVE me that kind of information I could've taken action that would've prevented him from getting shot AND then allowing me to gather that so called important information on him for you. So don't fucking sit there and tell ME how to do MY job when you couldn't do your own in providing me all the necessary information." You all but growl the last part into your phone, there was no way you were going to take this bullshit from your client. 

"And you know what keep your fucking money, I can't be bothered to work for a simpleton who can't even do his part on a job. Go to hell."

You never pressed the end call button so fast in your life, almost wishing you had a land line instead to slam the phone on it's holster just to add the dramatic effect. But who were you kidding, you'd probably smash that thing to pieces with the amount of conversations that's made you want to just punch a wall. 

Resting your head back, you rub your face to try and calm your nerves down. You welcomed the silence as you sit there that is until you remember you still have makeup on and that falling asleep in the position you were in would cause major neck pain in the morning. So with a sigh you hoist yourself up and head to the bathroom to wipe off the makeup and crawl into bed for a well needed sleep. 

 

* * *

 

 

You were awoken the next morning by the shrill tone of your phone going off. Softly swearing that if Jakson was calling you back you were going to actually murder him. But it was not him. In fact it was someone you wished had called you more often. Now you were wide awake as you answered the call.

"Hey [name] hope I didn't wake you up?" Came a familiar voice, you could also hear the very playful tone in their voice as if knowing full well they called you in the morning on purpose.

"Hi, Ray! And actually yes you did wake me up so thanks." He chuckled, "But how's it going man, we haven't talked in ages it seems, how you been?"

There was a pause and you almost wondered if maybe there was something wrong, which concerned you if that's why Ray called you. It's not like you wouldn't do anything for him, because you would. Ray was one of your closest and best of friends, actually he was the only friend you really had, but it had been so long since you both last talked that you worried he maybe he didn't want to talk anymore. You chewed on your lip.

"Ray?"

".... Oh um sorry. Yeah things are great ya know, I um actually was calling you because I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out grab a bite or something?" 

This time you paused. There was a worrying tone coming from Ray but maybe if you did hang out you could talk to him about it. 

"Sure yeah I'd love to!"

"Sweet! How's about we go to the usual place, on me." 

 

It didn't take you long to get ready and go meet Ray at your guy's usual place, which was a small little diner on the north side of Los Santos in some of the more urban area. Both of you had taken to going to it after you had finished a job or after he was done with some heist. You didn't really know which gang he belonged to but you never pried or even wanted to pry, you mostly just stuck to mercenary work and strictly stayed away from the gangs. 

When you entered the diner you see Ray in the back and he waves you over, which you then walk to his table. It started to feel like old times but there was still this worry in the back of your head as to why Ray wanted to meet after pretty much giving you the silent treatment for so long.

"Hey just in time! Was about to order without you." He stood up and gave you a hug to which you enthusiastically returned, whatever he wanted to talk about was a second thought to the fact you finally got to see your best friend again.

"Perfect!" and took your seat across from him.

"Soooo..."

"What can I get for you both?" Not even a heartbeat later a waitress was at your table asking for your order.

"I'll have just water for my drink and the full brunch." Ray replied. Then the waitress turned to you expectantly.

"Ummm." After searching the menu you figured just an omelette sounded good. "Get me the omelett. OH and coffee to drink please." She wrote down both your orders then took the menus and headed off to the kitchen.

This was your chance now. "Soooo what brings you to suddenly talking to me?" To which eyed him and rested your head in your hand. Ray gave a sigh.

"Listen I'm sorry I... I don't actually have an excuse I'm sorry [name] I should've talked to you about this before."

That confused you. "Talk about what before?"

"I'm no longer a part of my crew."

 

"Oh."

 

"Yeah I didn't want to bring it up right away because well I've been in hiding actually."

_Wait._

"Why did you go into hiding? Also why couldn't you tell me I could've helped." Ray gave you a long look before casting his eyes down, clearly this was something that's been weighing on him for a while that he didn't want to even talk to you about it till now. 

"Because I'm a, or well was, a part of the Fake AH Crew." 

 

Well damn that was not something you expected. 

 

 "I know you didn't want to know which crew I was a part of but now that I'm no longer a part of their crew its best you know about that now. Especially considering I don't want you dealing with them."

That also caught you off guard. In this moment you imagined your mouth was just gaping wide open as Ray dropped this bomb on you. To be perfectly honestly you didn't expect someone like Ray to be a part of a notorious crew like the Fakes. They were... well very well renowned in Los Santos especially how they worked. The Fakes were one of the most wanted gangs in all of this city because they in fact destroyed almost half of it within the last few years or so. Even though you had moved to Los Santos 10 years ago, they only started picking up their name about 5 years ago. Which meant Ray had been with them for 5 years. _Damn._

"Also I was the so called Brownman. Figured I should just tell you everything." 

Ok now your jaw actually dropped. 

"Holy shit Ray, you? The famous Brownman? An infamous, never seen before, sniper?"

"Yeah that was me. The one. The only." 

"Jesus... I need a moment to process this." Ray laughed, like full blown laughed. "Hey ok listen. I've known you for as long as I've been in Los Santos and then you just drop this bomb that you were working for, well one of the top tier gangs in this city, on top of you're an expert sniper and you've been holding all this information from me for FIVE YEARS. It's a lot to take in."

His laughter died to chuckling. "Hey man, it's just interesting how surprised you are by this, do I really not fit the part?"

"No not at all!"

You were almost about to dive in why but the waitress came back with your food and drinks. "Here you are dearies, if you need anything else just let me know!" To which you both nodded and started to dig in not realizing how hungry you both were.

"Ok but seriously." You started between bites. "I can't believe you were able to hold onto that for years and also why stay away, you worked with them right? Surely you left on good terms?"

Ray paused. "Well yeah I mean there was no ill will... well ok thats a lie Ry-Vagabond almost lost his shit. But thats beside the point, yeah I worked with them and I consider them like family but listen [name] they are as dangerous as the news lets out." 

You put your utensils down for a second and look at him. For once you could see Ray was taking this serious and he was never one to take anything seriously. Ray the ever jokester, never bat an eyelash at a serious situation now had this look of genuine concern. It surprised you at how much your best friend had changed. 

"Well you know me, I don't dabble in the gang stuff, I always steer clear of that too messy for my taste."

"But what happens when you do cross paths with them, its not going to be 100 avoidable." To which at the word avoidable Ray actually dabbed. You rolled your eyes, there was the Ray you knew and loved.

"Ok one that was a terrible pun and you know it."

"Oh c'mon I had to lighten the mood somehow you just had that look on your face."

"And two I do get that, in fact try as I might I have run into other gangs and well most of the time there's no issues."

"Most of the times?"

"Ah ya know they don't always see eye to eye with me."

"Ain't that the truth probably looking somewhere else." Which garnered a smack from me, he just laughed.

"But I just worry, you're by yourself, what if you had been at the same club they were at last night and shot that guy, Hold something or other, you could get caught right in the middle of that." 

 

"Did you mean Holder?"

"Yeah that was his name! Who even has a name like that, sounds like a douche bag."

You looked at Ray dead in the eye. "He was." Suddenly you weren't hungry anymore. In fact you could feel a rage building. That's who was there, it was the fucking Fakes who killed your clients target and cost you, your job. 

 

Actually screw staying away from gangs or crews, you were going to find the Fake AH Crew and beat the living shit out of them.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah haha hope you guys like the start of this. I will say chapters may vary because of school so I apologize but I'll try and set some time aside to work on this story!


End file.
